Candles have been known and used since early civilization. A typical candle is formed of a solid or semi-solid body of a candle fuel, typically a wax such as paraffin wax or beeswax, and it contains an axially embedded combustible fibrous wick. When the wick of such a candle is lit, the generated heat melts the solid wax, and the resulting liquid flows up the wick by capillary action and is combusted.
One general family of candles includes candles that comprise a candle fuel held in a container, vessel or receptacle (the terms being used interchangeably throughout), which fuel liquefies into a liquid held in the receptacle during burning of the candle. Such candles are referred to throughout the specification and claims as “receptacle candles”. Examples of receptacle candles include tea lights, comprising relatively shallow metal containers, and are used extensively in restaurants, wedding halls and the like. Other kinds of receptacle candles include lights used for decorative and religious purposes.
One type of a receptacle candle comprises an initially solid or semi-solid candle fuel held in the receptacle, such as a candle manufactured with wax powder compression technology. Paraffin or other hydrocarbon raw materials are used to manufacture such candles. Such candles may liquefy in layers, that is, an upper layer may melt first, while the lower layers remain solid or semi-solid, generally due to the candle fuel being a poor conductor of heat. Only after the candle has burned for a while, does the entire candle fuel liquefy.
Another type of a receptacle candle is a gel candle. Gel candles are typically made according to a two stage process: a batch stage in which a gel-forming liquid composition is prepared in a batch (i.e., a container or vessel), followed by a continuous filling stage in which candle containers are filled with the gel-forming liquid composition from the batch. As used herein, “gel-forming liquid composition” generally refers to any colloidal dispersion that transforms into a gel state upon cooling, and “gel state” or “gel” generally refers to a colloidal dispersion that has attained a structure that prevents the dispersion from flowing.
Receptacle candles of the prior art require a structure to hold the wick upright throughout the burning of the candle. The structure used in the prior art is called a “wick clip”, generally comprising a metal disc attached to the bottom end of the wick. For example, in a typical candle manufactured with wax powder compression technology, the candle is molded in a first manufacturing machine with a central, vertical axial hole. The wick clip is made and the wick is attached thereto in a second manufacturing machine. Finally, the wick and wick clip are assembled through the hole of the candle either by hand labor or by a third manufacturing machine. The wick clip rests on the bottom surface of the receptacle and supports the wick during burning of the candle.
However, the wick clip has disadvantages. Residual candle fuel may be left in the receptacle because the presence of the wick clip may prevent complete combustion of the fuel. The wick clip must be removed from the receptacle after the candle has completely burned. This is an annoying and time-consuming task. If the wick clip is not removed and another receptacle candle is placed in the receptacle, the candle will not burn with the wick straight, leading to charring of the receptacle and possible heat damage and even breakage of the receptacle.
Candles are known that are manufactured by compressing wax at cold (room) temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,221 to Wright describes manufacturing candles from a finely particulate form. Molten wax is atomized in a gaseous atmosphere into fine, powder-like, tiny solid particles, which are compressed to form a candle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,616 to Kelley describes manufacturing candles from wax flakes or shavings produced by cutting teeth which shave off wax particles from solid wax disposed on a drum.